Llámame Hogar
by Cassie McCormick
Summary: —Lo he reflexionado mucho, y me di cuenta de que me haces feliz —se sinceró Eren, en un susurro vago, y buscando consuelo, comprensión, permitió que Mikasa entrelazara sus dedos con los suyos por segunda vez consecutiva—. Yo… ¿te hago feliz, Mikasa?


**Renuncia:** todo de papá Hajime que mata a sus hijos como moscas.

Incursionando en este género con mi sensual OTP traigo esto, btw. Podría decirse que son "viñetas conexas", cada una representa un día —de la EreMika Week, por supuesto—. Los prompt son: "First Time, Abs, Gender-Bender, Warmth, Hero(es), Pain y Flower (Birthday)"; y ya sabrán ustedes cuál es cual. Voy a suicidarme por no participar cuando debía en la Week (?)

**Advertencia:** es una tragedia.

* * *

**1**

**— E**ren.

— ¿Qué?

— Ten cuidado.

Eren la observó, confundido, mientras Hanji daba instrucciones a los demás soldados que los acompañarían en aquella misión. Le había costado mucho montar al potro sin caerse, puesto que aún no se sentía repuesto al cien de las batallas pasadas (o más bien, de la paliza que Levi le había dado frente al jurado). Mikasa lo sabía. Él lo sabía. Así como que la idea de que Mikasa estuviese en una alineación diferente le parecía extrañamente horrible. Lo _entristecía_, sin ninguna explicación coherente para ello. Obviamente no lo diría en voz alta. No. Jamás. Por eso posó la vista en el frente, fingiendo no haberla oído.

— Eren —insistió ella. Hizo ademán de coger las riendas del caballo y Eren la apartó, con un rápido movimiento.

— ¿Qué? —repitió él, molesto.

— Ten cuidado.

«Por favor».

Esta vez, Eren permaneció callado, sin nada con qué defenderse de aquella suplica. Dos palabras. Esas dos simples palabras lo habían desconectado. La única vez que las había dicho, con aflicción escondida detrás de ellas, él había muerto. O no. Resultó ser un titán, por ende, vivió. Pero eran poderosas, sí, y que Mikasa las pronunciara, por él, para él…

— Prométeme que no lucharás, a menos que sea necesario.

— Mikasa, ve a tu puesto, ya vamos a salir del Muro —contestó Eren, y con un click el animal emprendió su marcha. Dejándola atrás. Siempre atrás. La mirada de Mikasa era infinitamente triste.

**1.1**

— Eren, confía en nosotros. Por favor.

De nuevo, las palabras le taladraron los oídos, desmoronando sus defensas.

Eren miró a Petra, desesperado, y luego a la Titán Femenina, que corría con prisa hacia ellos, y otra vez a Petra; incapaz de decidirse por completo. Él confiaba, sí confiaba, pero también estaba preocupado, porque ese enemigo parecía superar cada desafío y no podían arriesgar tanto sin una buena racha de probabilidades para que triunfasen. Pensó en Mikasa, Mikasa y sus cabellos de carbón y sus ojos de ónice. Mikasa dispuesta a enfrentar al mundo entero, por él.

Petra esperaba una respuesta.

— Yo, y-yo confío en ustedes —balbuceó al fin. Petra le sonrió. Pasarían años antes de que Eren olvidara esa sonrisa. Su última sonrisa. Lo único que recordaría después de ese gesto tan bello tan humano, sería la sangre, sangre y odio, pudriéndose por dentro. Luego, él gruñiría, pero él no sería él, sería un Titán.

_A final de cuentas, sólo puedo confiar en mí mismo._

**1.2**

— ¿Eren, te encuentras bien?

Eren abrió los ojos, con lentitud. La cabeza le dolía y sentía que el corazón le estaba siendo arrancado de cuajo. Los recuerdos volvieron, en un remolino de desesperación y Eren jadeó. Mikasa tomó su mano.

_Es realmente cálida._

— Eren.

— Qué patético —la interrumpió, ásperamente, luchando contra las lágrimas que tanto querían brotar. Mikasa lo observó sin entender—, me has salvado, otra vez, ¿verdad?

De pronto ella pareció comprender, sin embargo, mantuvo la boca cerrada, limitándose a afianzar el contacto entre ambos. Eren se sorprendió al descubrir que no era desagradable, en lo absoluto. Había olvidado lo que se sentía ser tocado por ella. (Había olvidado lo bien que se sentía el cariño).

— Mikasa.

— ¿Sí?

_Qué bueno que no te pasó nada._

Eren tragó saliva, volvió a cerrar los ojos.

— Nada, olvídalo.

Mikasa soltó su mano. El mundo nunca le había parecido tan gélido.

**1.3**

— Hemos vuelto a desperdiciar nuestros impuestos con esos inútiles.

— ¿Por qué no se los comieron a todos? Nos habrían hecho un favor.

Una furia ciega hirvió en Eren y cuando él le permitió salir con insultos y quejas, con un "Ustedes no conocen el miedo que puede provocar uno de ellos, nunca entenderán" que destruyera autoestimas, orgullos, los vio. Un niño y una niña, maravillados por su mera presencia. Y el pecho le dolió, le dolió con ímpetu (tanto que pensó que morir podría ser lo mejor).

Ya no pudiendo evitarlo las mejillas de Eren se humedecieron. Lloró. Lloró como no había llorado desde la muerte de Carla, y buscando consuelo, comprensión, permitió que Mikasa entrelazara sus dedos con los suyos por segunda vez consecutiva.

— Tranquilo Eren —le susurró— todo mejorará, lo prometo. Porque yo estoy aquí, contigo, te estoy cuidando.

— N… no soy tu bebé.

— No. Eres mi hogar.

«Hace frío… y no tengo a dónde ir».

El llanto de Eren aumentó.

— M-Mikasa.

— ¿Sí?

_También eres mi hogar._

— M… me estás apretando muy fuerte.

— Lo siento.

**2**

Últimamente, había estado durmiendo mucho. No soñaba, por alguna razón, pero le importaba poco. (Eren no sabía cómo soñar. No se acordaba). En su lugar, dormía. Dormía con Mikasa resguardándolo a una distancia prudente, sentada en una silla.

Ella le servía un plato con sopa en la mañana, en la tarde y en la noche. A veces leía un libro. A veces miraba por la ventana. Y otras, cuando creía —equivocadamente— que él estaba descansando, contemplaba sus cejas pobladas, su piel de azúcar morena, su desordenado cabello de café. Eren la había cachado espiándolo una vez.

— ¿Qué tanto me ves? —Cuestionó con un hilo de voz, producto del cansancio. Mikasa dio un respingo.

— Eren, estás despierto.

— No has respondido mi pregunta.

Ella agachó la cabeza, como deprimida. Jugaba con un hilo de color rojizo.

— A veces pienso que podrían confundirte con una chica fácilmente.

Eren se atragantó, con el aire. Al percatarse de que tosía Mikasa se colocó a su lado. Había preocupación en su rostro, pero también algo de gracia. ¿Le daba risa que reaccionara de ese modo ante un comentario tan hiriente? Aquello no hizo más que ofenderlo, más.

— ¡No es gracioso, yo soy muy masculino! —Casi gritó, una vez dejó de toser. Ojalá no se hubiese sonrojado—. Y para que lo sepas, tú pareces hombre la mayoría del tiempo.

Fue el turno de Mikasa para toser, sorprendida. Se miraron fijamente, en silencio. Los labios de ella se elevaron en una media sonrisa, y entonces Eren rompió a reír. Y luego, Mikasa rió con él. Le gustaba el sonido de su risa entremezclada con la suya, como una melodía secreta (sólo para ellos dos).

— Quizás debería llamarme "Mikaso" y tú "Erenina" —comentó. Eren frunció el ceño.

— No, suenan espantoso. En todo caso, no resultaría.

— ¿Por qué?

_Porque el chico defiende a la chica, y yo quiero defenderte a ti, no al revés._

— No sé —mintió. Ya no se sentía tan feliz— no importa, a si fueses un pato serías mejor que yo, más poderosa. Y si fueses hombre, no habrías necesitado que yo te ayudara tiempo atrás. Tal vez…

— No —los ojos de Mikasa se opacaron un instante, Eren se detuvo—. Las cosas son como son, por algo. Tú me salvaste Eren, me has venido salvando desde entonces.

«Está calientita, ¿no? Así que vamos, vamos a nuestra casa».

«Nuestra… casa…»

— Eso es mentira —replicó, contrariado—, sólo fue una vez. Tú eres la que…

Mikasa se levantó, negando. Se excusó con que debía ir por más comida, y salió del cuarto, haciendo volar el hilo. Eren observó el plato que se encontraba en el buro de la izquierda, lleno de sopa. Pensó, que aunque hubiese nacido mujer, habría querido estar con Mikasa.

(Y deseó soñar con ello).

**2.2**

— ¿Un hilo rojo, de verdad? Qué tonterías dices, Mikasa.

— No son tonterías, escuché al enano comentándolo con Hanji. Pensé que podríamos… tener uno.

— ¿Y por eso te lo has atado al meñique, arrastrándolo por doquier?

Mikasa asintió, sin convicción. A Eren lo embargó la culpa, y con cierta resistencia, colocó su mano enfrente de ella, que lo vio estupefacta.

— ¿Eren?

— ¿Y bien, no que querías que compartiéramos un mugroso hilo? Insistiré en que es tonto, pues tendremos que andar juntos, sino se romperá. Aunque es obvio que va a terminar roto. No son más que puros cuentos.

Mikasa tuvo que parpadear seguido, luchando contra las lágrimas.

— N-no quiero obligarte a hacer algo que te incomode.

— Está bien, sólo átalo rápido y acabemos con esto.

Como si temiera provocarle más daño, o herirlo de alguna forma, Mikasa le colocó el otro extremo del hilo, sin prisas. Eren actuó como si no le importara, pero, en el fondo, el corazón le latía con estrepito. Estaba claro para él que aquel objeto no evitaría un distanciamiento, la pérdida.

_No somos irrompibles._

**2.3**

— Mikasa, ¿no te aburres de venir aquí y permanecer en esa silla todo el día, sólo para vigilarme?

— ¿Debería?

— Sí, bueno, eso creo —se encogió de hombros, todavía tendido en la cama—. Qué sé yo. Jamás he estado en una situación similar.

Se removió incómodo, sin un nuevo tema de conversación. Mikasa cerraba los ojos de vez en cuando, ladeando la cabeza de un lado a otro; parecía una bailarina a punto de colapsar, en el momento cúspide de la función. Eren se mordió los labios (sabían a óxido). Antes de poder arrepentirse su boca se abrió.

— Puedes recostarte aquí, si estás tan agotada.

Otra vez, sus miradas se encontraron. Había anhelación en ellas. Anhelación y otro sentimiento, algo que Eren no supo reconocer. Dubitativa, Mikasa dio un paso al frente, y otro más, como aparentaba más lentitud que una tortuga Eren tiró de su brazo y Mikasa se desplomó en el colchón, tiesa.

— Mikasa, relájate. Sólo soy yo. No te vas a enfermar por dormir conmigo, ¿o sí?

— No es eso. Yo, tú, es la primera vez que… —se tropezó con las palabras y Eren tuvo el impulso de soltar una carcajada. No una cínica. Una reconfortante— es la primera vez que estamos así, que hacemos esto —se explicó, lucía avergonzada. No sabía qué hacer a continuación.

Eren lo sonrió, con una ternura imperceptible hasta para él mismo.

— ¿Y?

— No entiendo.

— No hay nada que entender.

Antes de que pudiese protestar lo que fuera, Mikasa lo abrazó, procurando que la sábana lo cubriera del impávido viento. Eren no correspondió el abrazo. Tampoco lo deshizo. Permaneció inmóvil, con un inexplicable aumento de temperatura.

Reflexionando para sus adentros, que pese a que Mikasa iba diario al gimnasio, su cuerpo parecía muy frágil y pequeño junto al suyo.

«No importa dónde esté si estoy contigo, Eren».

Carla le sonrió, desde los confines de su memoria, abrumándolo.

— Mikasa.

— ¿Hm?

_Sabes que mamá me dijo… en antaño…_

—… Estás demasiado cerca.

— Lo siento —Mikasa se aferró un poco más a él.

**3**

— Eren, tú eres un chico muy impulsivo. Pero eres el hijo de tu padre —Carla lo tomó por los hombros, haciéndole preguntarse internamente por qué lo había llamado, en lugar de permitirle jugar afuera con Armin y Mikasa—. Sé que cuando haya problemas, sabrás actuar con aplomo.

— ¿Aplomo?

— Que podrás cuidar a los que más amas —aclaró con aire maternal. Eren alzó una ceja, desconcertado—. Sé que intentar que renuncies a unirte en la Tropa de Exploración no sirve. Sin embargo, si llegas a entrar, cuando estés ahí…, deberás prometerme dos cosas.

— ¿Cuáles? —Inquirió él, cauteloso. Carla suspiró, exhausta.

— Vas a vivir, pase lo que pase.

— Eso lo prometo.

— Y buscarás lo mejor, para Mikasa y Armin. Los cuidarás, con todo tu corazón. Los mantendrás a tu lado.

«Los mantendré a mi lado, sí, sin importar qué».

La voz de Armin se escuchó, distante, captando la atención de Eren. Carla lo observó con melancolía, consciente de que pedía más de lo que debería. De lo que era capaz de recibir. Después, con un leve empujón, incitó a Eren a salir.

(El sol nunca había brillado tanto dentro de los Muros).

**3.1**

_Achú_.

Mikasa le ordenó al caballo que se detuviera, mirándolo. Eren posó su vista en el suelo terroso de los establos, con un intenso rubor.

— Eren, ¿cogiste un resfriado?

— N-no.

— Estás mintiendo.

— ¡Te digo que no! —Chilló Eren, irritado por completo. Un minuto después, volvió a estornudar. Maldijo al clima, al lo helado que era el uniforme, a la falta de fogatas cerca de ahí. Sospesó la posibilidad de maldecir a Levi igual, por ordenarles limpiar las caballerizas en lo que ideaban un nuevo plan para recuperar María. Los trataba como a unos niños inexpertos, bobos. Y luego estaba lo de Annie, al pensarla se le encogió el pecho. Ella los había traicionado. Había matado a los que intentaron que confiara en el prójimo.

(¿Acaso valía la pena confiar?)

Inexplicablemente el frío paró de hostigarlo, se esfumó. Eren acarició, perplejo, la bufanda que Mikasa había colocado en su cuello, sin quitársela. La estaban compartiendo. Ella lo observó, tímida.

— ¿Está calientita, no? —Se acercó, otro tanto— De esta manera, si Eren y yo permanecemos juntos, estaremos tibios.

— Mikasa.

_Si no puedo con una simple gripe, no soy digno de ti._

— ¿Qué cosas dices? Me estás asfixiando. ¡Quítamela!

Sin esperar una respuesta, Eren la desenvolvió, y se fue. Dejándola sola. Siempre sola. Mikasa estaba aturdida, tanto, que no pudo notar el sonrojo que él ostentaba sin mucho entusiasmo. Sintiéndose rechazada, regresó con los caballos.

(— Lo siento).

**4**

— ¿Dónde está Mikasa?

Armin detuvo su lectura, arrugando la nariz ante lo que parecía ser la curiosidad de Eren. El hecho de que Eren quisiera buscarla le pareció extraño. Pero no dijo nada. Pronto, el pensamiento desapareció.

— Creí que estaba contigo —contestó. Ante la negativa de Eren Armin alzó una ceja, apartando el libro—. Bueno, la he visto esta mañana. Daba vueltas alrededor de la habitación del Sargento, iba a pedir permiso para visitar el pueblo o algo así —hizo una pausa, como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo muy importante—. Eren, ¿estás preocupado por ella?

— No soy su hermano, ni su bebé. Pero somos familia, en teoría —replicó, evitando responder.

— No hablo de eso. Me refiero a que si Mikasa te preocupa, en otros ámbitos.

— ¿Otros? ¿Cuáles _otros_ podría haber entre ella y yo?

De repente, tenía la garganta seca.

— No es nada, realmente. ¿Sabes? no importa. Ella debe andar en el pueblo, cerca de la florería. A veces va ahí y contempla los botones, esperando que se abran.

Eren asintió, dándose la vuelta. Iba ya por la mitad del camino cuando Armin siguió con lo suyo. Le habría gustado revelar que, en realidad, Mikasa veía las flores, con la esperanza, de que pudiera comprarle una a él. Le habría gustado mucho.

— Eren, ¿por qué eres tan ciego? —entendía que nunca obtendría el por qué.

**4.1**

— Mamá, ¿por qué hay tantas cajas con globos en el comedor? —Parándose de puntitas, Eren alcanzó a ver que Carla envolviendo lo que parecía ser un oso de felpa en papel traslucido de color verde. Ésta soltó una risita.

— ¿Grisha no te lo mencionó? Hoy es el cumpleaños de Mikasa. Le haré una fiesta sorpresa.

— ¿Fiesta?, ¿Y por qué no hay fiesta para mí? —Inquirió con recelo. En su opinión, él merecía más festejos que Mikasa, después de todo, él había vivido en esa casa desde un principio. Carla sacudió la cabeza, de buen humor.

— No es tu cumpleaños, por eso.

— Pero yo quiero una —exhortó, inflando las mejillas, en un puchero. Más tarde, cuando Grisha y Mikasa llegaron, el puchero se mantuvo, y ella, apreciándolo, le pasó uno de los regalos. Sin atreverse a tomarlo Eren se le quedó viendo.

— Es para ti.

— No soy el cumpleañero.

— Pero es para ti, Eren —reiteró—. Lo que es mío, es tuyo. No tengo ningún problema con ello.

Todavía dudando, sus dedos se tocaron, efímeramente. Pero Eren, en lugar de coger el obsequio, la abrazó, sin decir nada. El silencio reinó entre los cuatro.

— No, Mikasa. Este es tu día. _Sólo tuyo_. Disfrútalo, por ambos.

Durante todo el mes Mikasa atesoró aquel gesto insignificante.

**4.2**

— Eren —Mikasa lo observó llegar a su lado— ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿te sientes mal? —Él le mostró su palma abierta, donde yacía una única flor—. ¿Esto…?

— Es para ti —repitió lo que ella le había dicho, tiempo atrás. Mikasa tragó saliva, muda—. Una rosa; la mejor del rosal, según el vendedor.

— Eren, esa flor es roja.

A Eren le fallaron las piernas, no obstante, se mantuvo firme. Y aparentemente desinteresado.

— Es una rosa Mikasa, no una "roja". No es mi culpa que el señor padezca problemas de la vista —repuso. Mikasa emitió un sonido parecido a una carcajada. Tras debatirse mentalmente, agarró la rosa, acariciándole los pétalos, con sumo cuidado. Eren la observó de reojo—. ¿Te gusta?

— No. Me encanta.

Sus latidos se aceleraron.

— Mikasa.

— ¿Sí, Eren?

_En el mundo de afuera, hay millones de rosas, yo podría dártelas, si quieres…_

— Es sólo una flor, no la solución a la hambruna mundial. Quita esa cara y volvamos con los otros.

Mikasa vaciló mientras la sonrisa se le borraba.

— Claro, lo siento.

**5**

— Pienso que deberías desistir de unirte a las Tropas de Reconocimiento, Eren.

— ¿Por qué?, ¿también crees que son estúpidos?

— Yo nunca dije eso, yo…

Al oír el repicar de la campana, anunciando el regreso de la Tropa de Exploración, Eren dejó de protestar con Mikasa. Emocionado, la cogió de la mano, guiándola a través de las numerosas calles.

— ¡Mikasa, los héroes han vuelto, vamos!

Ella lo siguió. Siempre lo siguió.

«Yo no quiero perderte, eso es todo».

**5.1**

Con timidez, el pequeño caminó hasta Eren quien lo veía, intrigado. Pronto partirían a otra misión, esperaban únicamente la confirmación del Capitán Erwin. Mikasa notó que la hermana del chico se arreglaba las trenzas sin parar. Sin querer, sintió celos por su cabello.

— D-disculpe —habló el niño— usted es el que puede transformarse en titán, ¿cierto? —ante su asentimiento los ojos del niño brillaron— ¿de verdad?, entonces, ¿usted es nuestra esperanza, no? ¿El que nos salvará?

— ¿Salvar?, ¿esperanza?

— Eren es un héroe —dijo Mikasa. Ni siquiera había advertido su presencia—. _Nuestro_ héroe.

«Mi salvador. Mi luz».

Las ganas de ruborizarse consumieron a Eren. Las reprimió.

— ¡Deja de decir esas cosas en voz alta!

Incluso cuando las casas dieron paso a los árboles, y las personas a los titanes, aquella frase no se le quitó de la mente, igual que la despedida de ese par de hermanos, que prometieron estar ahí para cuando regresaran:

— Los soldados son increíbles.

**5.2**

Eren obligó a su caballo a disminuir el ritmo al divisar el bosque a pocos metros de ellos. Inconscientemente, se dirigió a Mikasa, que protegía la retaguardia de la formación del centro.

— Quizás deberías tener el cabello largo de nuevo, algún día.

La mirada de Mikasa desbordaba alegría pura.

— ¿Tú crees?

— Sí. Cuando toda esta pesadilla acabe, y visitemos el océano —le sonrió, irónico. Mikasa apretó las riendas.

— S-sí, por supuesto. ¿Q-qué tan largo debería traerlo?

— Muy, muy largo.

— Vale. Eren.

— ¿Qué?

«Si muero, no podré recordarte. Así que viviré, pase lo que pase. Y sobreviviré. Por ti».

— Gracias —la confianza con que lo dijo, la seguridad, calaron hondo en Eren. Haciéndole preguntarse, no por primera vez, qué tanto estaba dispuesta Mikasa a perder por su causa. Qué era él para ella. Qué era ella para él.

Con el grito de Erwin y un disparo al cielo, salieron pitando, hacia el futuro.

**6**

Había ahogado otro sollozo justo cuando Mikasa apareció frente a la puerta. Se frotaba los ojos, somnolienta, pero Eren supo que de ser necesario blandiría la espada allí mismo. Al principio ella no lo vio, fue otro lamento silencioso de su parte el que la despertó por completo.

— ¿Eren, por qué lloras?

Pensó en mentir. Pensó responder "Yo no lloro, ve a tu cama y déjame en paz" con desdén. Desistió antes de intentarlo siquiera. No podía. No ahí. No ahora. Secando, infructuosamente, su rostro empapado en lágrimas, Eren hipó.

— Tuve una pesadilla.

— Eren…

— Te vi morir. Un titán te comió, y no fui capaz de salvarte. Igual que con mamá.

Mikasa le apretó el hombro, afligida. En lo más alto del cielo brillaban las estrellas.

— Yo sigo aquí, viva. Sólo fue un sueño Eren, no es real.

— ¿Quién puede asegurarlo? —Preguntó con amargura—. La gente perece cada día, cada hora, cada minuto. Nacimos para morir, Mikasa. Así de simple es.

— No.

Eren alzó la vista.

— ¿No?

— Nacimos para vivir, Eren, para vivir. Para _amar_. No quiero que lo olvides —las manos le temblaron—, nunca.

En la oscuridad, Eren le sonrió.

— Mikasa.

— ¿Sí, Eren?

_Abrázame._

**6.1**

— Lo he reflexionado mucho, y me di cuenta de que me haces feliz —se sinceró Eren, en un susurro vago. Por fin había logrado controlarse. El miedo se había ido. Vio a Mikasa tensar los hombros, como sobrecogida, de espaldas a él—. Yo… ¿te hago feliz, Mikasa?

Ella no titubeó.

— Sí.

Una pausa, Eren miró más allá de la luna y los astros, recordando cuando se conocieron. En aquel entonces, el firmamento era un lienzo en blanco. Inmaculado. Perfecto.

— Mikasa —la llamó— sólo quiero que sepas que sí tengo sentimientos, aunque sea terrible expresándolos.

Mikasa rió con tristeza, para sus adentros.

— Lo sé.

«Ya somos dos».

**7**

— Vamos a partir pronto, prepárense —les avisó Levi, estoico. Antes de que Eren lo siguiera, Mikasa lo detuvo.

— Eren.

— ¿Qué?

— Ten cuidado.

Para su desconcierto, Eren le revolvió el pelo.

— Tú también.

Lágrimas invisibles resbalaron por sus mejillas. Y entonces los dos avanzaron. (Hacia la muerte).

**7.1**

Cuando Eren la encontró, entre los aullidos de desesperación y miedo, ya era muy tarde. Y lo sabía. Lo había sabido desde que sintió los primeros rayos de luz acariciándole. Algo malo iba a ocurrir ese día. Sólo que esperó estar equivocado.

Aquellos eran más titanes de los que podían enfrentar. Sencillamente, pasó. La pesadilla se volvió realidad, e incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuese gemir y llorar, Eren se acurrucó a su lado, tiñendo el pasto de bermellón.

Quiso tomarla de la mano, por última vez, y susurrarle palabras bonitas, pese a que ambos habían perdido mucha sangre. Mikasa también estaba llorando, sin apartar la vista de las nubes.

— Eren… tengo frío —admitió. Y puede que fuese inusual, pero Eren se alegró de que ningún titán se acercara a ellos. Ignorando el crujir de sus huesos rotos, la estrechó contra sí—. Y no siento mis piernas.

— No pasa nada…, yo estoy aquí. Estaremos bien, lo prometo… no tienes nada de que preocuparte.

— Hace mucho frío —insistió Mikasa, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho—. Eren… ¿harías una última cosa por mí…?

— Lo que sea. Pídeme cualquier cosa, Mikasa.

— Quédate conmigo, por favor.

Eren volvió a gemir, comprendía, que lo que más añoraba en esos instantes era justamente eso. Que el dichoso hilo rojo permaneciera intacto —aunque el real se hubiese roto hacia mucho—, que pudiese estar siempre con ella. Apretó el abrazo, todo lo pudo.

— Mikasa.

— ¿Sí…?

_El océano tendrá que esperar._

— Te quiero —dijo, y por un segundo-eternidad, Mikasa le creyó. Después, ninguno pronunció palabra alguna.

Quedaron tendidos en la hierba de verano entintada en sangre, con latidos lentos, muy lentos, y una respiración acompasada hasta que sus corazones se detuvieran, al unísono. Siempre abrazados. Siempre compartiendo la bufanda.

**7.2**

(Porque en un mundo donde predomina la guerra, el arma más poderosa, es el amor).


End file.
